


An untitled Gendry two-shot

by Dropsiaczek



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsiaczek/pseuds/Dropsiaczek
Summary: The reader is forced to marry Tyrion Lannister to keep the alliance betwee Boltons and Lannisters and during her stay in King's Landing she meets a yung smith named Gendry.





	1. Chapter 1

“You are marrying me off to…” increasing despair made me speechless, I needed a few deep breaths to be able to finish the sentence “…the Imp?!”

 I knew how important it was to my father to keep alliance with the Lannisters but still couldn’t believe he would doom me to such humiliation. My name is (y/n) Bolton and a daughter to Roose Bolton, Warden of the North. I thought it makes me deserve more but I was terribly mistaken.

 “My dear sister, look at yourself, even that little monster is too much.” Said Ramsay, his voice snappish as always.

 “Mind your words, bastard.” I snapped back with anger.

 I hated my brother; he was cruel and bad to the bone, and above that – stupid, but Roose Bolton announced him his heir anyway. And in this case they didn’t need me anymore.

 “My dear daughter, you’re already fifteen years old and ready to give birth. It’s about time you get married.”

 “But father!” I protested my voice breaking. “I don’t feel ready to get married yet…”

 “End of discussion!” lord Bolton announced calmly and firmly, then got up and left the Dreadfort’s dining hall.

 “Congratulations on tying the knot!” Ramsay hissed and followed out father out.

*******

The day we arrived at King’s Landing was the worst day of my life. I didn’t want to be there, and the view of upcoming marriage didn’t make it any better. Other girls dream of this day, they can’t wait to have the dress, the feast and dances. But not me. Not with this man.

 When I saw lord Tyrion Lannister for the first time I didn’t even try to hide disgust. He was short, crooked and didn’t have a nose! But he was a Lannister and it was the only thing that mattered to my father. After a short exchange of courtesy my fiancé offered to show me my chambers. We were to sleep separately until the wedding day.

 “Perhaps you’d like to freshen up and then we’ll eat dinner together?” my future husband offered. I was unable to answer so just nodded my head yes.

 After a quick bath my new handmaiden led me to a small cosy dining room located just half way between my and Tyrion’s chambers, at least that’s what I concluded from her words. Inside I saw a richly set table and Tyrion Lannister slowly sipping wine.

 “Wine helps increase appetite.” He announced trying to start a conversation.

 “I don’t drink alcohol, my lord.”

 “What a shame. Sometimes alcohol helps to solve problems.”

 “Could we stay alone?” I asked glancing over to a frightened boy standing in the corner.

 “Of course. Podrick, take care of your business.” Tyrion orders.

 When the door closed behind Podrick the youngest Lannister offered me a chair to sit. I took the seat desperately trying not to lose control of myself, what appeared extremely difficult.

 “Is everything alright, my lady?”

 I felt tears stinging my eyes. “I’m sorry, my lord, but I don’t want this marriage. It’s not only about you, I don’t feel ready to get married at all.”

 Tyrion’s face showed no emotion but a hint of understanding appeared in his eyes.

 “We don’t always get to do what we want. I know I’m not what every young woman desires, but I’m not a monster although everyone thinks different. I will do you no harm and I will not force you to anything. We cannot avoid the marriage but perhaps one day you will learn to at least like me.”

 I looked at him in shock. I expected rage and yet he talked about the whole wedding thing so calmly. I knew I will never love him but maybe, just maybe, I will get used to him.

 “Thank you for your words, my lord. It means very much to me. I will do my best not to bring you shame.”

 For the rest of the evening I listened to Tyrion telling stories about his life. It wasn’t an easy one definitely. I also opened up a little bit to break the ice. I kept telling myself that every next time would be easier. After dinner I felt a little weary. “Please, excuse me, my lord, but the journey made me tired. I would like to go to my chambers and rest, if I may.”

 “Oh, of course! Will I see you tomorrow?”

 “Perhaps, but I would like to explore the city. I’d like to see if it’s really as dreadful as everyone says.”

 “Alright, so I will ask my best guards to escort you.” Tyrion offered.

 “With your permission, I wish to go alone. I can handle myself.” I replied standing up.

 “As you wish.”

 “Thank you. Goodnight, my lord.” I glanced over my shoulder with a warm smile.

 “Please, call me Tyrion.”

 I nodded my head slightly and closed the door behind me. I couldn’t wait for the next day to come.

*******

 King’s Landing was extremely lively from early morning. Ragged children were playing in the streets, merchants inviting passers-by to their stalls, smell of food coming from the inns. The view was so different from what I’ve been used to in Dreadfort.

 I turned random streets watching everyday life of ordinary people. There was something interesting at every corner – exotic fruits, carved wooden figures, intricately forged swords on stands. _I wish I was as ordinary as all this_ , I thought.

  *******

  **Gendry’s POV**

 The day was no different from other days in King’s Landing. Same children running in the streets, same merchant’s calls, same smells, and yet one tiny detail has drawn my attention. A detail that made this and every day to come different.

 Delicate features, pale skin and black hair tied in a tight bun. She wore a simple dress from grey linen. There was nothing extraordinary about her at first sight, but taking a closer look I noticed something dignified in her posture, something that was rarely seen around. She intrigued me, so I decided to abandon my duties for a moment. I approached her trying to make up right words in my mind.

 “What is a highborn lady doing in such place?” The words slipped from my mouth and then she turned to me.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is a highborn lady doing in such place?” I heard a deep voice behind my back.

I turned around just to meet an ice-cold gaze belonging to a young man. He had dark messy hair and muscular chest. He seemed not much older than me. Nonetheless his sinewy arms and rough hands gave me a hint that hard work was his daily bread.

 “My name is Gendry.” He introduced himself.

I curtsied. “I’m (y/n)…Bolton.”

“What brings you here, m’lady?”

“You don’t have to address me like that.” I said with a smile “I arrived yesterday and I’ve never been here before, so I wanted to see the city.”

“Gendry, what is it?! Get back to work!” a smith called harshly from a nearby smithy.

“I’m sorry, I have to go."

I nodded my head in understanding.

“Will I see you again?” the boy asked.

“I hope so.” I replied truthfully. And from that moment I didn’t want to get used to Tyrion Lannister anymore.

 

***

 

For the next few days Gendry occupied my thoughts way more than he should and I desperately tried to think of a way to see him again. There was something in him, something alluring. But since the wedding arrangements were developing quickly I had very little time for myself, not to mention leaving the castle. I was needed all the time – dress fitting, tasting dishes, lessons how to please my husband on the wedding night. I knew this wasn’t my world, but I had no idea how to get away.

 I got the chance when king Joffrey called all lords to the throne room. My presence wasn’t needed, so I lied about going to the Great Sept of Baelor to pray and ask to be a good wife. To my huge surprise everyone liked the idea. The sun started to set. My feet carried me to the place when I met Gendry. I desperately wanted to see him again.

I saw Gendry cleaning the smithy. His body was covered in soot and dust, what made him look even tougher. I wanted to approach him unseen, but I accidentally hooked for tools lying on the table and they fell to the ground with a bang. The boy looked at me questioningly. I gave him a warm smile in reply.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I thought you wanted to see me again. 

“I did, but I didn’t believe it would really happen. Highborn ladies don’t come here.”

I shook my head with a heavy sigh. I hated to be treated like lady. The title meant nothing to me. I just was luckier than others and happened to be born as a lord’s daughter.

“May I sit?” I asked, pointing my head towards a stool standing beside the furnace.

“Go on.” Gendry replied “But a throne would be a more appropriate place to sit.”

“Stop it! I want no thrones, feasts or dresses embroidered with gold!” I shouted sitting heavily.

Gendry looked at me in confusion, he surely didn’t expect such an outburst of anger and despair. He kneeled before me and looked me straight in the eyes.

 “You have a wonderful life, why aren’t you happy with it?”

“I came here to marry Tyrion Lannister.” I blurted out burying my face in my hands.

I was expecting some reaction, but the answer I got was only silence. I let the tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks freely. Suddenly I felt so helpless. I wanted to be like lowborn girls, living a life away from politics, have a loving and caring man by my side and a group of cheerful children.

“Look at me.” Gendry asked softly after a while. “Please.”

I slowly lifted my wet eyes to him, and he gently wiped the tears from my face. Although his hands were rough, his touch felt incredibly delicate.

“I don’t want you to cry.” He whispered.

After these words he sat on the ground, took me off the stool and placed in his lap. I buried my face in his chest. I heard his heart pound in his chest. We sat there in silence and Gendry was stroking my hair gently.

When I calmed down, I looked at Gendry’s handsome face. I could see he was thinking. “What’s wrong?” my voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I’ll take you out of here so far nobody will ever find us. I don’t know how, but I will. And I won’t have to see you cry ever again.”

I looked at him in complete shock. He was ready to risk his head to get me out of hell my life was? Was I really worth it? 

“Why?” I asked hesitantly.

In response Gendry kissed my lips softly. “Does this answer suit you?”

“No.” I replied with a sly smile.

“So let’s try something different.”

Smiling Gendry threw me off his lap, and now I was lying under him. He kissed me hungrily and I allowed the passion to consume me. More and more feeling was poured into each kiss. And then it stopped. I looked at Gendry, my eyes asking for more but he just shook his head and stood up. He stretched out his hand and helped me get up. He gently took my face in his hands.

“I would take you right here, right now, in this smithy, on this ground, but the time is not right. Let’s wait until we’re safe somewhere far away, and I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

I nodded in agreement and placed a sweet kiss to Gendry’s jaw.

“Come here in three days at midnight, then we’ll leave.”

I agreed eagerly, putting all my trust in this boy.

 “And one more thing…” Gendry took my hand and placed a snowflake-shaped brooch in it. “I made it for you. I thought our story would end different. It was supposed to be a gift so that you don’t forget me too quickly, but it seems you don’t need it anymore. You may give it to the Imp as a forget-me-not gift.”

“It’s so beautiful!” I exclaimed silently.

“Just like you.”

 

***

 

Three days passed. The night fell. The Red Keep peacefully asleep. It was just I pacing my chamber back and forth, waiting for a proper time to come. I felt like every minute was an hour.

Finally the time has come. I heard a silent knock on the door and then Tyrion entered my chamber. I threw a dark coat over myself and took a small bag with only the most needed stuff. 

“Ready?”

I nodded my head. For a while I wasn’t sure about telling Tyrion what I’m up to, but finally decided to do it since he didn’t want to marry me as well. Nonetheless him offering me help stunned me completely. I was so happy I even hugged him! Anyway, Tyrion’s help made leaving the Red Keep way easier and I didn’t have to worry somebody will catch me.

“I will help you leave the castle. Further is the path you must follow alone.” He announced.

 “Thank you, Tyrion.” I replied honestly.

 “No problem, we both take care of our interests.”

We walked the empty corridors quickly, until we reached the courtyard. Then we moved along the wall to the guard barracks and from there straight to capital’s dirty streets.

 “This is where I leave you, but I don’t feel well with it. These streets are treacherous. Run and don’t look back, don’t stop until you reach him. You’ll be safe with him.” saying this Tyrion gave me a sizeable bundle. “Take it. I put some food and gold inside, you’ll need it.”

I didn’t reply, I didn’t even know what to say. I just kneeled and pinned the brooch to Tyrion’s red and golden doublet.

“Don’t forget me.” I asked.

“I promise.”

I ran into the night. I ran as fast as I could. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to me and ruin everything I was hoping and waiting for. After I reached the spot I fell straight into Gendry’s arms.

“Are you sure you want it?” Gendry asked, looking me deep in the eyes as if he wanted to see my soul. “I’m not rich, I cannot give you anything.”

I placed a hand on his cheek. “You can give me more than any lord.”

Gendry smiled and placed my things in saddlebags, then helped me sit on the horse. Bells marked midnight when Gendry and I galloped through the city main gate.


End file.
